


For The Hearts

by IceQueenJules26



Series: Walk on Water or Drown [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Challenger Ash, Elite Four Member Misty, F/M, Fluff, I just love Pikachu, The Elite Four (Pokemon), can you tell, proposal, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenJules26/pseuds/IceQueenJules26
Summary: Ash has everything he wants. He's the champ, he's with his partner, and he has the best girlfriend in the world - There's just one thing missing...
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Walk on Water or Drown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pokéshipping Week 2019





	For The Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it! Day 7 of the Pokeshipping Week! That prompt concludes the series I started at the beginning of the week. Big thank you goes out to the people who made this week possible. Thank you guys. It was a lot of fun participating!

Ash’s life honestly couldn’t be much better. He had achieved his life-long dream of becoming a pokemon master, even worked as Elite Four Champ in his home region of Kanto. He had the best friend and pokemon partner anyone could ever hope for, and he was in a relationship with the most beautiful and amazing girl there was, who he also was head over heels in love with for more than a decade now. 

There was just one small thing still missing… 

“You want to do _what_ now?” Brock yelled through the tiny cafe they were sitting in. Since there were no new challengers for at least this week, so he had decided to fly down to Pewter City to meet up with Brock and ask for his opinion. 

He had not expected this reaction though. 

“Say it a bit louder, I don’t think Misty heard you yet,” Ash hissed, looking around to see if anyone heard them, but most of the other customers weren’t paying attention to them. “I don’t see why that’s so hard to believe,” he added, offended, taking a sip of his coffee to keep himself from losing it. He had heard the negative undertone in his friend’s voice and he didn’t like it at all. 

“I just - That’s a huge step, Ash,” Brock said, hesitantly, looking at his friend like he was a wild animal ready to attack at any given moment. “I wouldn’t have expected it from you, and not so soon.”

Ash blinked. “So soon? Misty and I have been in love with each other for over a century!”

“Yes, but you’ve spent at least half the time hurting each other because both of you were scared of the commitment your relationship needed when it got really serious. It’s been two years since you got back together, Ash.”

Ash could see his friend’s point, but he shook his head nonetheless. Brock couldn’t see it, because he hadn’t _lived_ it, but there was nothing screaming commitment more than changing his whole life for Misty. He knew it was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take to get her completely, and for the rest of his life. 

“I love her, Brock. And maybe it seems like that for you, but we’ve basically been in a relationship the whole time, at least our hearts. I was completely dedicated to her, and I never even thought about any other girl that way. I know it’s a huge step. I know there’s more to it than just love and commitment, but isn’t that the most important part? I love her more than anything else in the world. And, which is about as important, Pikachu loves her as well. You want me to do it, right buddy?” He closed his monologue with a question for his partner, who looked up from his chocolate, nodding with bright eyes. He had been ecstatic when he’d understand the custom behind it. 

Brock, taking just a short look at the pokemon, smirked and nodded slowly. “Well done. You passed.” 

Again, Ash blinked, not understanding what was going on. “I… Passed?” he asked, looking at his friend like he’d grown a second head. 

Brock nodded. “Yes. You think I would let you marry one of my oldest friends without being sure of your intentions and determination?” 

Ash said nothing, just stared continuously, and Brock sighed. “Look, I admit I was surprised at first, but I think it’s a great idea, Ash. It’s just that your relationship is not just your’s, it’s also the media’s, and I know what they’re going to ask. I know they’re going to question your every step. I just don’t want you to pop the question and get cold feet because the next best reporter called it a dumb idea. It would break Misty’s heart all over again.” 

Ash blushed, taking another sip, before he nodded. “Okay, I get it.” It was silent for a few seconds, then Ash lifted his head, looking directly to his friend, and there was an insecurity in his eyes that Brock had rarely seen before. “Do you think she will say yes?”

Brock smiled softly. “Without any doubt.” 

The smile on his friend’s face was so bright it warmed his heart. 

___

Brock was right about one thing: this relationship was theirs, but the media was so heavily involved in it sometimes Ash wondered if they had nothing else to talk about. The truth was though that it got them readers. Ash and Misty both had a lot of fans, and that number had only gotten up since the shipping started - also, he had to admit he wasn’t innocent either. He had given them a lot to go on when he’d challenged the league… They had talked about it after he’d won though, and Misty had agreed to just lay it all out there - the interest in them would dwindle down with time when nothing else happened. 

Well, that had been a big misconception on their part. Ash had been the champ for over two years now, and the media’s interest had yet to lessen considerably. 

Both Ash and Misty were surprisingly okay with it. They loved each other, and to a certain degree Ash was even glad everyone knew. Misty was more than pretty and had enough men hanging onto her every word, but because of their public relationship not a lot of them had the guts to ask her out. 

Now, though, he wanted more. When he got asked about her, he didn’t want the reporters to say _girlfriend_. He wanted them to say _wife_ \- fiance would be a good start though. 

So, with his okay from Brock, he started preparing. He knew how he wanted to do it, in the arena, where he felt a lot of their problems had been resolved, in remembrance of his match to become the champion - just that he wanted to fight against her, proving her one more time that he was worth her time and her love. 

It would be easy to get her to agree to a match - he’d just peak her competitive side, making a bet out of it - “If you win I’ll handle our next five interview requests.” - “And if you win?” - “I get to ask you a question.” 

Having already talked to her sisters, there was just one person left who’s okay he needed - and it was the scariest one yet. 

Her best friend. 

Out of everyone, Cynthia would probably be the hardest to convince. She’d met his girlfriend when she was at her lowest, heartbroken and only half herself, so she knew the damage he was able to cause. 

Not that he wanted to cause any damage ever again. 

But would Cynthia believe that?  
  
  


So, with Pikachu on his shoulder as his companion, but also as his aid, he made his way down the corridor. Misty was down at the beach, training, which meant she’d be gone for a while, giving him the perfect opportunity to talk to her best friend in private. Cynthia on the other hand was in her room, probably doing some leftover paperwork for their latest challenger. 

After Ash had beaten her for the champion’s position Misty had been heartbroken, knowing her best friend would probably go back to Sinnoh. Therefore it had been his utmost pleasure to perform his first task as the official champion: Agatha, so old by now he hadn’t even been sure how she was still able to fight, had come to him, telling him that for years now, she had just waited for the right successor to take over her place in the Elite Four, and she had no found that person in Cynthia - meaning she could finally step down. 

Cynthia had agreed immediately, and Misty had been over the moon. 

When he took a seat in Cynthia’s room now, he thought back to all the times Cynthia had helped him with Misty, had encouraged and guided him. He just hoped she would be on board with this, because without her marrying Misty would cause all three of them pain. They were as close as it got, and he didn’t want to compete with her. 

“So…You want to ask her to marry you?” Cynthia opened their conversation, calmly looking at Ash over the rim of her coffee cup. Ash’s eyes got wide and he didn’t even have to ask. 

“It’s obvious, Ash. I’ve been suspecting it for weeks. You’ve always looked at her in a special way, but recently your cheeks would redden and a certainty take over your eyes. I’ve been waiting for you to ask her, and I’m a bit surprised you came to me first.”

There was a beat of silence only broken by Pikachu next to him snickering quietly, and before Ash could say anything, she continued. “You know I can’t give you permission, Ash, or advice. It’s on you.” 

Ash, having left behind the surprise, became serious and confident. “I’m neither asking for your permission nor advice. I love Misty with all my heart, and I want her to be my wife. But I do not want to and would not ask her, knowing it would cause tension between you two. I want to make her happy, not sad.”

The right corner of Cynthia’s mouth twitched up, just a bit, but it was all Ash needed to know that he’d done something right. “Good answer, champ. Have I ever told you why I came here?” 

Ash shook his head. 

“It was because of Misty. I met her over in Sinnoh while she was on vacation, and she seemed… Alone. Lost, somehow. We clicked, and because nothing was waiting for me back in Sinnoh anyway, and when Kanto called telling me the old champion quit, I took the job immediately. I wanted to help her find her way, and maybe find mine as well. I did find it, as well as the best friend anyone could ever hope for. And over time, Misty didn’t seem so alone anymore.”

Ash sat still, listening calmly to what Cynthia had to say. He wasn’t surprised Misty had seemed lost. He knew he had been at that time. 

“Do you know what changed since you got here, Ash?” Cynthia asked, her voice unwavering. He shook his head again. 

“She’s not lost anymore. Since the first day I met her there was always that look in her eyes - like she didn’t know where she was going. Until you resurfaced. I watched the look become less and less apparent, and now it’s gone. She found her way. Because of you.”

Ash felt his heart constricting almost painfully in his chest. He didn’t know why, but these words meant more to him than he had ever imagined. 

“So, just if that wasn’t clear before: I think it’s a great idea. Go get her, champ.”

__

As imagined Ash had no problem getting Misty to agree to a match the next day, and he was pretty sure she had no clue on what he had planned. 

When he came into the Arena the next morning, he was surprised the stands were at least half full. They had made a competitive post on social media the night before, more out of fun than to get people there, still, a lot had come, wanting to witness it first hand. 

He touched the velvet box in his pocket, and Pikachu on his shoulder patted his cheek, sensing the anxiety. 

When he’d woken up this morning Misty had already left for her morning run, so he kissed her and greeted her with a fond “good morning” that made her smile softly and the crowd go wild. Then, they got into position, calling their first pokemon. 

Ash smiled. _This is it. _

___

In the end, he pulled through mostly because of Pikachu, and he was beyond relieved. It was like the last obstacle was cleared. He would really do it. 

He gave his pokemon the nod to go ahead, to catch Misty’s attention, giving Ash the opportunity to get into position. 

He walked towards Misty, pulling out the ring box and getting down on one knee just a few feet away from her, but she was so occupied with Pikachu it still needed his partner to point her towards him. 

The crowd had gone completely silent as Misty’s eyes caught his, and the snap of the ring box opening echoed through the arena like thunder.

“What?” she whispered, disbelieving, taking a step closer. 

“Misty Waterflower,” Ash started, his voice wavering just the slightest bit, “I’ve been in love with you for almost half my life now, and I don’t want to picture it without you in it, ever. Being with you is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced and you challenge me to be a better person every day. Will you do me the honours of marrying me?”

Tears flooded her eyes and her hand had shot up to cover her quivering mouth. In the corner of his eyes he could see Cynthia standing at the sideline, smiling warmly, and Pikachu had moved to press his cheek to Misty’s. 

“What do you think, Pikachu?”, she asked him, quietly, almost breathlessly, and the Pokemon squealed happily. “Is that a yes?” she inquired further, and Ash smiled. “He was actually the one pushing me to do this.”

A grin so bright it rivaled the sun broke out on her face, and Ash felt like he was blinded. 

Blinded to never see anyone else but her. 

“Than yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

When he put the ring on her finger the crowd went wild, but neither Ash nor Misty even realized it. They were in their own little bubble, and nothing else mattered. 

“I love you, Ash,” Misty whispered as he stood before her and he smiled, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I love you too, Mist.”

And when he leaned down to kiss her, he was sure he’d never been happier than in this moment. 

  
_Now_, he’d think after the kiss, _I have everything._


End file.
